2 sides of a dance
by L'li vixen
Summary: Kagome and Songo have 2 lives by day they are school students and by night they are forced to be stripers. Inuyasha just moved in with his long time friend Miroku, but what happens when they all become friends and the boys go for a night out and find out


This story will have lemons and fluffy goodness so when it happens I'll tell you k .It will also my have a bit of rape not full way rape but trying and mid swearing to. So I'll start with the story enjoy!

Ages: kagome: she is 16

Songo: she is 17

Inuyasha: 18 (just 4 charters 4 now k)

Miroku: 18

Koga: 25

2sides of a dance chapter: 1

The lights where dimmed as she appeared on stage, the music beat low and fast. She began to move her hips to the sound, whistles and howls begged her to continue. The thin coat that hung around her curves glided to the hard wood floor. She was now wearing less than a braw and panties. She danced closer to the audience quite aware of their stares. She saw a man mouth the words "crawl" as he waved a large bill in the air. She did as he asked and in one slow movement he slipped the bill in between her breasts. Other men did the same. She always wondered if they were married, engaged or had a girlfriend, that's why she all ways kept her distance from them. She just danced got them involved but just danced for her self. Her dances were short but always seamed to be remembered. She turned to leave the stage with one final look to the audience her lashes low and a sedative grin on her face. She saw the men lick their lips just before she left the stage. Her dance was over tonight and she thanked the god s for that.

"Songo-chan what classes do you have this semester?" asked the girls close friend. "Umm I have math for A English for B, gym for C and auto shop for last and you Kagome-chan?" "I have Art first, English with you! and gym and last is drama (NOTE: if you are not in high school you most likely think what I wrote is nonsense so a, b, c and d is your 4 classes in a day k?) "cool I'm so glad Kagome-chan that I at least have you in 2 classes." The girl sighed. Songo and Kagome weren't really liked in their school, they were loners kept to them selves. Their were as a lot of rumors spread about them, but the girls didn't pay attention to them. "so Kagome-chan how was your shift last night? Get any good tips" Songo whispered. The scene of last night flooded kagomes head, she almost lost what little breakfast she ate. " hell Songo-chan just plain fucking hell, and got no tips, Koga tock it all again." Kagome sighed " great my shifts tonight and it doesn't look good that Ill be able to keep my tips either" Songo decided. " he takes our tips so we can't leave him the bastard" kagome spoke throw clenched teeth. "don't worry kagome-chan will find a way to leave that place and have a real life ok?" Songo smiled at her closest friend. "your right Songo-chan we will be free of Koga and of this life." Kagome smiled too.

"Inuyahsa are you done in their yet I need to go!" wined a very impatient Miroku " Yha I'm done but you need to go where man" inuyasha said as he tried to stop him self from bursting out laughing. "I need to bleed the lizard inu" Miroku yelped " oh why didn't you say so Miroku" inuyasha laughed as he slowly opened the door. It was just not fast enough for Miroku as he swung it open as soon as he hued it unlocked which sent inuyasha soaring into the wall. "AWWW man that s the stuff release ohhhhh!" yelled a realiving Miroku " Ouch, you are so gona get it for that monk." Yelled a sore inuyasha. "your fault inu Yha, shouldn't have played dumb. Laughed Miroku as he washed his hands. "yayaya, so what time dose school starts again" asked an annoyed inuyasha. "umm it starts at 8:47am" said Miroku as he glanced at his watch "which is in 15 min crap!" yelled both of them. They moved as fast as they could to get ready and leave the house. To their surprise they got there on time with enough of it to bring inuyasha to the office to get signed up for the school because inuyasha just moved in with Miroku. "so inu that didn't take long did it? " yawned Miroku " didn't take long Yha but that sectary scared the shit out of me she wouldn't stop staring at me" sighed inuyasha " your not in the school for an hour and you already have a fan club" laughed Miroku "shut up monk" growled inuyasha " ok ok so classes did you get?" he asked " I got what was left, so I got art, math, gym and drama. Man I go all crap!" yelled inu " tough luck I only got gym with you, sucker!" Miroku laughed " fuck off, stupid monk or I'll kill you!" yelled inu. BELL! " just in the nick of time, see you at lunch loser do me a favor and try to survive it" said Miroku as he ran to his class. And I'm a loser he s always running to school and class, I guess I should get this over with inuyasha though as he began to such for his class.

Not a big first capture but I promise lots more and much better ones if you know what I mean winkwink! Till then bye bye!

Lil'vixen


End file.
